<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Night (I’m not good at titles sry) by slytherin_giraffe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047695">Last Night (I’m not good at titles sry)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_giraffe/pseuds/slytherin_giraffe'>slytherin_giraffe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patton Lockhart (Short mini series) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_giraffe/pseuds/slytherin_giraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the night before the battle and Fred and Patton want to spend it together. I’m not great at summary’s sorry, and It’s my first time writing something like this so I do apologize if it’s terrible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Original Character, Fred Weasley/Patton Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patton Lockhart (Short mini series) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Night (I’m not good at titles sry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It does get a little heated, but  I won’t write smut, I just can’t, sorry.</p><p>Please no hate! Only constructive criticism!</p><p>Now Enjoy...?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was quiet , the only sounds coming from the snoring portraits on the walls and the floorboard creaking ever so slightly under the room on the second floor. The only occupants of the house at the moment, were of course Remus and His husband Sirius who were having no luck in getting any sleep before the supposed 'battle' tomorrow, so they were sitting on their shared bed reminiscing about their past, and their time at Hogwarts. </p><p>Then of course there was the young couple on the other end of the house, who were scared. Terrified of what tomorrow-or the future-held for them. Though those dark thoughts were buried for the time being tonight, they didn't want to think about the future or the past like some, they just want to live now. And what better way to do that than being with the person you hold most dear to you in one of the best ways possible? </p><p>Fred's lips trailed down Patton's neck in a straight line, softly nipping at his skin every once in awhile. Sebastian shuddered slightly in pleasure of the feeling, before Fred lifted the hem of his shirt with his hands asking for permission to take it off. The shorter male nodded in response, his hands rising over his head to help as Fred took the piece of clothing off his boyfriend's chest, gaining a small shiver from the boy from the cold (ish) air now hitting his exposed skin. </p><p>Fred's mouth eventually found its way back up to Patton's lips after his very short break to take off his shirt as well. Patton barely had time to kiss back before Fred pulled away, only slightly, again.</p><p>"Jump." Fred whispers, a little seductively, his lips still lightly touching Patton's own. </p><p>It didn't take more than a few seconds for the shorter male to figure out what he meant, and he jumped up, wrapping his legs around Fred's waist in the process, while Fred's hands gripped Sebastian's hips to hold him in the air and his lips almost immediately reattached to Patton's like an instinct. It's like they've done this before, but they haven't.</p><p>Everything could be gone tomorrow, and for the first time it's like they both knew what the future held, but couldn't quite place it. So here they are, doing things the way they want, living in the present as they're two terrified adults who are scared to reminisce about the past. </p><p>Their chests clashed together (hotly) as Fred, lips still very much attached to Patton, walked them over to their bed. The red head nipped on Patton's lip then his jaw, all the way down to his collarbone, the brunette's skin bruising ever so slightly under his lips, as he laid Patton down below him, back on bed, and hovered over him, retracing, bringing his lips back up to Patton's jaw, to his lips, where they stayed for the time being.</p><p>The older of the two bit down on Patton's bottom lip asking for permission into the other's mouth. Patton so badly wanted to tease his boyfriend but his lips parted just tad as the quiet moan that escaped his lips had other plans that resulted in the opposite (but not really) of what he wanted. </p><p>Fred slipped his tongue into Patton's mouth, wanting to taste every inch of it-of him.</p><p>You see, Patton was one of his only safe sources in life. If it weren't for Patton he probably would be at the burrow even more heartbroken over nothing then he was before him and Patton started dating. Sure he had George, but there are just some things-not so happy things-that you can't talk to your twin about and get the answer you want.</p><p>Patton felt the same, if it weren't for Fred and his friends, he's sure he wouldn't even be here today. </p><p>That night was the best one either of the two had ever had, they didn't have sex-they made love. Something neither of them had actually done before, and would have laughed at doing before then. </p><p>And by the end of the night, Patton was curled up in Fred's side, tired and worn out, while Fred was gently holding him, his head lightly resting on top of Patton's. They eventually went to sleep, and though it wasn't a calm and peaceful sleep, they savored the fact that they were here together as they dozed off.</p><p>Because neither of them know what tomorrow may hold. And they're both absolutely terrified that this could be the last time they have a night like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>